FVA
Early life Frank Victoria Anderson (born Frank Anderssen September 18th 1995) is the oldest son to pro-wrestling legend Tankred "Tank" Anderson, and brother to Elizabeth Anderson. Born and raised on the roads of Europe alongside his father and uncles, this third generation wrestler adapted to the business early in his life, wanting more than anything to outshine his relatives in both drive and accomplishment. In addition to what he learned from his father, Frank Victoria also embraced a more fast paced and agile wrestling style than his senior, resulting in a diverse and at times very dangerous offensive style, which earned him vast amounts of success across the globe, most prominently in central Europe. On the December the 12th, 2007, Frank teamed with his father in his first wrestling match. The two formed a formidable team, which dominated many independent promotions on the central/western European circuit. After two years of working together, Frank turned on his father, uncles, and brother, who had recently made his professional debut, as a statement of independence and individual strength. Underlying were ideological differences and opinions of wrestling styles, which drove a deep wedge. While Frank wanted to pursue a career outside of Europe, his family was staunch on their stance to stay anchored in Europe. On September the 18th 2010, Frank's birthday, his grandmother and greatest supporter, Victoria Saint-Clair, passed away in a car accident. She had always supported his ambitions of making a career for himself, and so, driven mad with grief, Frank adopted his grandmothers name, and fled from his family's stable foothold. After his departure, the newly renamed Frank Victoria Anderson blazed a trail through the east, from Poland to Korea, before landing a big contract with Pro-Wrestling NOAH. After spending a an additional two year there, in 2015, he set his sights for his father's most hated region of pro-wrestling, North America. There he spent the next years honing his craft, before signing with CWL on October 13th 2017. 'CWL - 2017 - Present' 'First days and teaming with Cancer Monkey - 2017' Frank Victoria competed in the lost first episode of CWL, where he defeated El Toro Toxico before losing to The Starfield in the tournament to crown the first CWL champion. He later also competed in the tournament to crown the inaugural tag team champions, where he lost to The Rejects in the final. Together with Cancer Monkey, he formed the Discount Avengers early on in the Wredditverse's timeline, their eyes set on championship gold. Together they had many opportunities to capture the championships, but always fell short. During this time, Frank became more and more distraught, starting to miss his family, and imagining their disappointment. He turned to alcohol and narcotics to soften the sadness. 'Gold in the bank - 2017 - 2018' At the "Gold in the bank" pay-per-view, Frank Victoria Anderson defeated seven other wrestlers to become the first ever Gold in the Bank winner. Still, this was not enough to bring out the happiness, and he kept spiralling down the drain with an increasingly heavy use of narcotics. Frank started losing, and was soon slated for a match against Ricky Valentine at Midsummer Mayhem, with his Gold in the Bank on the line. Fearing for his future, Frank cashed in his contract minutes before his match, to become the first ever Vindication Heavyweight Champion. CWL Vindication Heavyweight champion - 2018 - 2018 After claiming the title, Frank Victoria disappeared for two weeks, after completely losing control of himself. Before making his return at week 27, he allegedly quit all substance abuse, aiming to get his life back on track. Despite his best efforts, Frank Victoria lost his huge return match, and as seen from backstage footage, came close to losing control again. After this, Frank reconnected with his family after 7 years absence, and brought his twin sister Elizabeth Anderson into the CWL. She continued to help him as a manager for several months, before at week **, the last show before BattleLines, Frank lost his championship to Logan Gray after two successfull defences. Rehab After losing the championship and subsequently losing a match to D-H at BattleLines, Frank disappeared for over a month without a trace. Upon returning, he announced that he had gone to rehab to fight his demons on his own terms, and that he was back and stronger than ever. OUTRUN and the "South Beach Playboys" - 2018 - present After returning, Frank entered as number one in the Battle for Supremacy, and lasted almost half way, finally eliminated by Harris. After this, it surfaced that his time in rehab had changed Frank, and led him to believe he was infact the legendary '' O U T R U N'', a character his father portrayed in CWA during the 1980's. Frank was taken under the wing of Classy Von Cody, and together they won their first match vs Derek and ** at week **. Not long after, Frank disappeared from CWL without a trace, leading many fans to believe he had left the promotion. However, just before week 63, a video titled "V A P O R" was posted on his twitter account, with highlights from a match between him and his father from an ICWA event in 2010. The end of the video simply read "Outrun returns" with no further explaination. After this, promo images has been posted to Anderson's twitter, hinting at a new and improved OUTRUN. OUTRUN and Classy then went on to find mixed success in the Vindication Tag Team division, until it was united with the branch on Nemesis. At Karmageddon 2, The Soutbeach Playboys defeated The Chess Club for the CWL Tag Team Championship. After this, OUTRUN started showing signs of remembering his past, and getting clarity as to who he really was. A few instances were broadcast over twitter and CWL television, but the true turn to form came in the form of a promo package the day before Battlelines 2, where he announced his return to the "FVA" gimmick. Battle with drugs Frank has openly battled with drug abuse for years, and was hospitalised in 2014 after an overdose in Anchorage. As of week 52, Frank has been to rehab and is clean from both alcohol and narcotics. Finishers * La Rage (Corkscrew elbowsmash) * Кукушка (Crossface chickenwing) * Legacybreaker (Corkscrew neckbreaker) (2013-2018) * La Rage au Cœur (Tilt-whirl-DDT) (2011, 2018) Signature Moves * Kill V. Maim (Forearm smash) * Bravestone (Kicking combination) * Undaunted (Russian leg sweep) (2014-2018) *Кукушка (Crossface chickenwing) (2012-2018, now used as a finisher)